Due to rapid development of electronic information and internet systems, conventional commercial activities can be implemented in the application of interaction between computers and communication networks for completing trading behavior. Therefore, an e-business (electronic business) enterprise is introduced with tools of commercial automation developed in response to e-business, such as enterprise resource planning (ERP), supply chain management (SCM) and customer relationship management (CRM). In particular, such commercial automation tools are significantly useful for an international enterprise, so as to integrate internal and external information systems for the enterprise, and to improve accuracy and speed of information exchange between domestic and overseas cooperative partners of the enterprise.
As cooperative partners of an international enterprise are possibly established in different areas and countries, thus software or system providers start to utilize a mode of application service provider (ASP) so as to entirely activate e-business. For a current international enterprise, if an overseas cooperative partner thereof receives orders from clients, it then executes product manufacture and output according to the received orders. However, under such a regional mode of operation, business performances usually cannot be shared with a main company or other cooperative partners in different areas of the enterprise, and the enterprise also cannot control the distribution of profits.
Therefore, during the evolvement progress of e-business, how to make an international enterprise effectively manage and control the flow of business performances and profits, is a critical problem to solve.